Final Fantasy X-2 accessories
The following is a list of accessories found in the game Final Fantasy X-2. Attribute *'Iron Bangle' - Max HP +20% *'Titanium Bangle' - Max HP +40% *'Mythril Bangle' - Max HP +60% *'Crystal Bangle' - Max HP +100% *'Silver Bracer' - Max MP +40% *'Gold Bracer' - Max MP +60% *'Rune Bracer' - Max MP +100% *'Wristband' - Strength +10 *'Power Wrist' - Strength +20 *'Hyper Wrist' - Strength +30 *'Power Gloves' - Strength +40 *'Kaiser Knuckles' - Strength +50 *'Mythril Gloves' - Defense +20 *'Diamond Gloves' - Defense +40 *'Crystal Gloves' - Defense +60 *'Amulet' - Magic +10 *'Tarot Card' - Magic +20 *'Talisman' - Magic +30 *'Pixie Dust' - Magic +40 *'Crystal Ball' - Magic +50 *'Defence Veil' - Magic Defense +20 *'Mystery Veil' - Magic Defense +40 *'Oath Veil' - Magic Defense +60 *'Gauntlets' - Strength/Defense +5 *'Muscle Belt' - Strength/Defense +10 *'Black Belt' - Strength/Defense +20 *'Champion Belt' - Strength/Defense +40 *'Tiara' - Magic/Magic Defense +5 *'Circlet' - Magic/Magic Defense +10 *'Hypno Crown' - Magic/Magic Defense +20 *'Regal Crown' - Magic/Magic Defense +40 *'Rabite's Foot' - Luck +100 Elemental *'Fiery Gleam' - Adds Fire Element to all attacks *'Red Ring' - Protects against Fire damage, user can cast Fire *'NulBlaze Ring' - Nullifies Fire damage, user can cast Fira *'Crimson Ring' - Converts Fire damage to HP, user can cast Firaga *'Icy Gleam' - Adds Ice Element to all attacks *'White Ring' - Protects against Ice damage, user can cast Blizzard *'NulFrost Ring' - Nullifies Ice damage, user can cast Blizzara *'Snow Ring' - Converts Ice damage to HP, user can cast Blizzaga *'Lightning Gleam' - Adds Lightning Element to all attacks *'Yellow Ring' - Protects against Lightning damage, user can cast Thunder *'NulShock Ring' - Nullifies Lightning damage, user can cast Thundara *'Ochre Ring' - Converts Lightning damage to HP, user can cast Thundaga *'Watery Gleam' - Adds Water Element to all attacks *'Blue Ring' - Protects against Water damage, user can cast Water *'NulTide Ring' - Nullifies Water damage, user can cast Watera *'Cerulean Ring' - Converts Water damage to HP, user can cast Waterga *'Black Ring' - Nullifies Gravity damage, user can cast Demi *'Freezerburn' - Adds Fire and Ice damage to attacks *'Sublimator' - Converts Fire and Ice damage to HP *'Electrocutioner' - Adds Lightning and Water damage to attacks *'Short Circuit' - Converts Lightning and Water damage to HP *'Tetra Gloves' - Adds all elements to attacks *'Tetra Band' - Protects against all elemental damage *'Tetra Guard' - Nullifies all elemental damage *'Tetra Bracelet' - Converts all elemental damage to HP Status Effect *'Mortal Shock' - Adds Death status to attacks, user can cast Death *'Stone Shock' - Adds Petrify status to attacks, user can cast Break *'Dream Shock' - Adds Sleep status to attacks, user can cast Sleep *'Mute Shock' - Adds Silence status to attacks, user can cast Silence *'Blind Shock' - Adds Blind status to attacks, user can cast Blind *'Venom Shock' - Adds Poison status to attacks, user can cast Bio *'Chaos Shock' - Adds Confuse status to attacks, user can cast Confuse *'Fury Shock' - Adds Berserk status to attacks, user can cast Berserk *'Lag Shock' - Adds Slow status to attacks *'System Shock' - Adds Stop status to attacks *'Angel Earrings' - Grants immunity to Death status *'Gold Anklet' - Grants immunity to Petrify status *'Twist Headband' - Grants immunity to Sleep status *'White Cape' - Grants immunity to Silence status *'Silver Glasses' - Grants immunity to Blind status *'Star Pendant' - Grants immunity to Poison status *'Black Choker' - Grants immunity to Confuse status *'Potpourri' - Grants immunity to Berserk status *'Gris-Gris Bag' - Grants immunity to Curse status *'Favourite Outfit' - Grants immunity to Itchy status *'Pearl Necklace' - Grants immunity to Pointless status *'Pretty Orb' - Grants immunity to Slow status *'Dragonfly Orb' - Grants immunity to Stop status *'Beaded Brooch' - "Sense Preserver" (Grants immunity to Blind and Silence status) *'Glass Buckle' - "Health Preserver" (Grants immunity to Poison and Sleep status) *'Faerie Earrings' - "Sanity Preserver" (Grants immunity to Confuse and Berserk status) *'Kinesis Badge' - "Time Preserver" (Grants immunity to Slow and Stop status) *'Safety Bit' - "Life Preserver" (Grants immunity to Petrify and Death status) *'Wall Ring' - Casts Protect and Shell when HP is low *'Regen Bangle' - Casts Regen when HP is low *'Hastle Bangle' - Casts Haste when HP is low *'Moon Bracer' - Generates constant Shell effect *'Shining Bracer' - Generates constant Protect effect *'Star Bracer' - Generates constant Reflect effect *'Defense Bracer' - Generates constant Protect and Shell effects *'Recovery Bracer' - Generates constant Regen effect *'Speed Bracer' - Generates constant Haste effect, user can cast Hastega Ability *'Sword Lore' - Use Swordplay abilities gained as a Warrior *'Bushido Lore' - Use Bushido abilities gained as a Samurai *'Nature's Lore' - Use Instinct abilities gained as a Berserker *'Arcane Lore' - Use Arcana abilities gained as a Dark Knight *'Black Lore' - Use Black Magic abilities gained as a Black Mage *'White Lore' - Use White Magic abilities gained as a White Mage *'Sword Tome' - Time required for Swordplay abilities is cut by 40% *'Bushido Tome' - Time required for Bushido abilities is cut by 40% *'Nature's Tome' - Time required for Instinct abilities is cut by 40% *'Arcane Tome' - Time required for Arcana abilities is cut by 40% *'Black Tome' - Time required for White Magic is cut by 40% *'White Tome' - Time required for Black Magic is cut by 40% Special *'Sprint Shoes' - First Strike ability, user can cast Haste *'AP Egg' - Triple AP *'Cat's Bell' - HP Stroll *'Wizard Bracelet' - MP Stroll *'Charm Bangle' - No Encounters *'Lure Bracer' - More Encounters *'Golden Hairpin' - Half MP Cost *'Soul of Thamasa' - "Magic Booster" (Magic does double the effect but costs twice as much to cast) *'Ribbon' - Guards against all status effects *'Heady Perfume' - HP Stroll/MP Stroll *'Shmooth Shailing' - "Super Ribbon" (Guards against all status effects, but has permanent Slow effect) *'Bloodlust' - "Kijo's Soul" (User is permanently afflicted with Berserk and Poison during battle) *'Wring' - "Majo's Soul" (Only Black Magic available during battle, user is permanently afflicted with Poison and Haste) *'Key to Success' - Double All *'Minerva's Plate' - Magic Power is increased, but user receives no Experience after battle *'Adamantite' - HP and Defence are increased and constant Protect and Shell status, but Agility is lowered *'Force Of Nature' - "Omnistrike" (Adds all elements incl Gravity and Holy to attacks, all elemental damage is converted to HP) *'Cat Nip' - "SOS ????" (when user is in Critical status, all attacks do 9,999 damage) *'Iron Duke' - Dramatic increases to all stats *'Ragnarok' - "Spellspring" (No MP Cost) *'Enterprise' - Break HP Limit *'Invincible' - Break Damage Limit Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Accessories